


You're Mine

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, lowkey possessive victor, victor loves yuuri's off season body and you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: In which Victor surprises Yuuri on their first day off for the season.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Me, two months ago: "I'm going to start posting fic more consistently guys!"
> 
> Me now, clawing my way out of a pit of overwork, depression, and good old fashioned Procrastination: "So, uh...about that..."
> 
> Anyway y'all here's some sickeningly sweet off-season domestic victuuri for all your domestic victuuri needs.

Victor woke up first, as usual, even though it was his and Yuuri’s first day in weeks where neither of them had practice or interviews scheduled. He considered getting up to make breakfast, but decided to put it off for a few minutes in favor of watching his husband sleep a bit longer. Yuuri’s hair was tousled in a way that nearly covered his eyes and one of his cheeks was squished adorably against the pillow, and Victor couldn’t resist reaching for his phone to sneak a picture and save it as his new lockscreen. Finally, he decided to get out of bed, being careful not to disturb Yuuri as he did so. He looked so soft and kissable, but he couldn’t risk ruining the surprise he had planned.

As he walked down the hall to the kitchen, Victor wondered if maybe he’d noticed before Yuuri did. Yuuri was probably so used to the way his body fluctuated between the on and off season that he didn’t really think much about it when those first few pounds crept back on. Victor, on the other hand, eagerly anticipated watching his cheeks fill out again, feeling the definition of his thighs and arms give way to that familiar plushness, and above all else, showering his perfect, soft tummy with kisses. He smiled at the thought, only to be interrupted by Makkachin prancing into the kitchen for  _his_  breakfast.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about you, Makka!” he whispered as he bent over to pet him. He turned the temperature down on the stove while he went to refill Makkachin’s food and water dishes. “I’m almost done cooking, so after you eat let’s go get Yuuri, okay?”

About ten minutes later, Yuuri woke up to the sensation of Makkachin’s cold nose pressed against his face. He laughed and patted him on the head, then sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses.

“Good morning, my sleeping beauty!” he heard Victor say. He looked up and saw his husband standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. “I wanted to surprise you since today’s our first real day off in a while, so I made you breakfast in bed.” He sat the tray in front of Yuuri before crawling back into bed with him. Makkachin joined them, curling up at their feet.

“I’ve been looking forward to having your pancakes again,” he admitted with a small laugh as he reached for the fork. The sight of the heap of whipped cream on top, sprinkled with chocolate chips, made his eyes light up. “You even remembered my favorite toppings!”

“Of course I did,” Victor teased, ruffling his hair playfully. “You think I’d miss an opportunity to indulge your sweet tooth?”

Yuuri let out a thoughtful hum as he took the first bite of his breakfast. “Good point.” He quietly continued to eat a little more before speaking again. “God, Vitya, these are delicious, thank you.” He set his fork down for a moment and took a sip from the mug of tea next to his plate. “Definitely worth all the running I’ll have to do later to burn all this off…”

Victor gave him a teasing poke. “Hey, none of that, Yuuri,” he reprimanded. “You’re not competing right now, you don’t need to worry about that.”

Yuuri blushed and slowly reached for his fork again. “Well it’s not like I can really afford to stop working out all together, even in the off season…”

“I didn’t say you had to,” Victor said. “But, as your coach, I do think you deserve a break, and you should relax your muscles and joints anyway.” He snuggled under the blanket, getting closer to him. “And as your husband, I think you should stay in bed with me and enjoy the breakfast I slaved over a hot stove to prepare for you.” He gave Yuuri a soft kiss on the shoulder and took the fork, cutting off a small piece of pancake to feed him.

It wasn’t long before the plate was empty, and Yuuri was leaning up against the headboard with a satisfied smile on his face. Victor was nestled comfortably next to him, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder and his hand on his chest.

“I could get used to you spoiling me like this,” Yuuri said, putting his hand on top of Victor’s and lacing their fingers together.

“Good thing you married me, then, because I plan on doing just that for a very long time.” He gave Yuuri’s hand a gentle squeeze and looked in admiration down at his body. “And if I may say so, being spoiled completely rotten is a very good look on you.”

Yuuri followed Victor’s gaze down to the barely noticeable bit of pudge pressing against his shirt. “You know, you don’t have to say stuff like that just to make up for one comment you made about my weight when we met. I forgave you for that a long time ago, you know.”

“I’m serious, Yuuri,” Victor said, reaching his free hand around Yuuri’s waist and sliding it up his shirt. “You’re stunning at every size I’ve seen you, but there’s just something irresistible about you in the off season. Call me sentimental, and maybe a little selfish, but…seeing you enjoy my cooking and all the restaurants I take you to, it just reminds me that you’re mine for the rest of my life.” He hugged Yuuri around the waist and lifted his shirt up before leaning over and peppering kisses all over his belly. “And besides that, this is just plain cute.”

Yuuri tried in vain to fight back a fit of giggles at the assault, wiggling beneath his husband. “You’re such a sap, Vitya,” he teased, finally managing to escape long enough to pull his shirt back down. When Victor pouted playfully in response, he sighed and pulled him close again, letting him rest his head on his belly. “But if I’m being honest, I like how it makes me feel like I’m yours too.”


End file.
